Savoring Saccharine
by SaviieSparks
Summary: Lovino Vargas has had a rather tough life, losing his parents when he was 8 and his Nonno when he was 16. However, his alternate, Romano, hasn't had it easy either what with all the fights and horrible memories that Lovino's to scared to remember. And now to make matters worse, they have to live with a babbling idiot who is obsessed with tomatoes and his dark side, Espana.
1. Chapter 1

**Savoring Saccharine**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Hetalia in anyway.**

Chapter 1: Roomies

Lovino sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels trying to find something good to watch but coming up empty handed.

"There's fucking nothing on," he groaned, sinking deeper into the couch.

He wondered where Feliciano had gone off to, he hadn't seen the blithe boy all day, but then again it was only 10:00 am. "Oh well, like I give a damn," the boy snorted as he watched the Spanish movie that had started merely seconds ago.

Light flooded the some-what dark room as the back door opened up, allowing the sunlight to seep through. "Oh, fratello, you're awake," Feliciano's voice greeted with a smile, dirt covering his hands and clothes. He must have been outside gardening before it got to hot or something.

"If you track mud in here I'll kick you in the nuts so many times you'll never be able to have kids," Lovino threatened causing Feliciano to pout.

"Why is brother always so mean?" He whined, taking off his dirty shirt and wiping his hands on it before walking back inside, the sun's warm rays once again being forced out of the small house.

Lovino ignored the boy's whines and continued to watch the movie.

Feliciano soon stopped fussing and joined his brother on the tan sofa. "What's this about?" He asked with a smile. Lovino shrugged and turned the volume up some. "Haven't you been watching it? If you've been watching it then you should know what it's about right? I always know what a movies about if I'm watching it," he interrogated with a nod to himself.

"Fucking shit Feliciano, it just started so shut the hell up," Lovino yelled becoming rather annoyed with his twin. If he had known what it was about he would have told him. The last thing he wanted to do was sit on the couch for five minutes listening to Feliciano rant on about how he should know what was going on.

Feliciano's bottom lip began to quiver and tears built up behind those golden eyes just waiting to be released. "Why are you so mad today? Did I mess up again?" He asked as those tears finally slid down his soft cheeks. Lovino let out a soft sigh before turning to his brother to assure him that he wasn't really the cause of his foul mood.

"I'm sorry Feli, I'm not really mad at you. I have an appointment today with Kiku and I really don't feel like going, not to mention some guy followed me home last night." Lovino explain, rubbing his temples trying desperately to rid his-self of the headache that was coming on. Feliciano sniffled and wiped his tears away before moving closer to his twin.

"Are you okay, Fratello?" Feliciano asked with a worried face.

"Of course I am, I beat the shit out of him and the bastard ran away," Lovino said with a cocky laugh.

"Well, do you want me to go with you to your appointment? Kiku was so kind the last time you let me go and I'll get to see Ludwig again," Feliciano stated his face lighting up at the German's name while Lovino's turned green. He hated that German potato eating bastard with every once in his being.

"You're not allowed anywhere near that potato fucker," Lovino dictated with a bitter, disgusted glare. The latter didn't argue, for there was no point, and simply nodded his head in agreement. Lovino sat up and let out a yawn. "You can come if you want but you better not say any stupid shit," he emphasized, turning off the TV. Feliciano jumped up with joy and hugged his brother tight.

"Grazie fratello," he chirped a huge grin on his face. Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you're ready or else I'm leaving your ass. You have an hour," he instructed the boy as he made his way to the stairs. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't fuck anything up," he warned, fading up the stairs.

Antonio groaned as he sat up, a sharp pain piercing through his back and the vivid sunlight blinding him.

"Where am I?" He queried looking around. He appeared to be in an alleyway, a shattered whiskey bottle to his left and an unconscious homeless man to his right. A frown formed on his chapped lips as the smell of rotting fish met his nose.

Just great.

Once again, he had lost control of himself and woke up in some grotesque place. He'd rather wake up at Francis' house naked again than here. Well…maybe not. Waking up at Francis' house was very uncouth and honestly, this wasn't the worst place he'd ended up. He could still remember the day he woke up to find himself in the city's drainage tunnels. Although they were dry, he found spiders crawling on him which made it one of the worst places he'd ever been.

Letting out a sigh, he searched himself for his phone and checked the time, 10:45 a. read. "Shit I have an appointment at 11:15," he fretted. Thirty minutes was not enough time for him to get home, take a shower, get dressed and drive there. Hell, the drive alone took a good twenty minutes unless Gilbert was driving (which he wouldn't be).

Regretting his choice to check the time, Antonio punched in the number of the one person he could always count on. After four rings, he picked up. "Bonjour mon ami," Francis greeted with a yawn.

"Buenos días amigo, can you come get me?" Antonio asked with a slight frown. He listened to the noises in the background; he could hear Francis' TV but couldn't tell what he was watching.

"Well, I was in the middle of watching Nip/tuck but I'm going to take a guess and say that you are in some weird place and need me to come save you," Francis replied, Antonio could practically hear his smile.

"Sí," the Spaniard said softly, a bit embarrassed at how easily Francis had figured out the situation. Did it really happen that much? Was he always in need of "saving" that often?

"I'll be there soon, let me throw some clothes on," chortled the blonde. "Oh, where are you?" He asked after a moment of thought. Antonio stood and jaunted to the end of the alleyway to see the street sign.

"523 Landel Road, I think I see the Sonne Café," he answered walking closer to the said place. "Yeah, I'll wait there for you," he added once he got a good look at it.

"Okay that's not that far, I'll be there in five," Francis replied before hanging up.

Antonio let out a sigh of relief and entered the small café. He sat at one of the empty tables and watched out the window for his friend.

"Here you go sir, one caramel macchiato," a woman noted a few minutes later as she sat down the espresso.

Puzzled, Antonio declined the order. "Uh no, I think you have the wrong table, I didn't order anything," he said offering a smile. She returned the smile.

"It's on the house. You look like you could use it… and some bandages," she replied scooting the drink towards him. Antonio looked down at the hot drink and smiled more.

"Gracias," he paused and looked at her name tag. "Elizaveta, is that German?" He asked curiously. The woman chuckled and shook her head of descending soft, tawny coils.

"Its Hungarian but you were closer than most people," she giggled.

"I never would have guessed that," Antonio said with a laugh. He was rather fond of her name.

Elizaveta; it wasn't one you heard every day.

"Um, do you mind if I ask how you got so beaten up?" she questioned as she examined his afflictions. Antonio rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip in uncertainty. Elizaveta quickly noticed his hesitation and rued her intrusiveness. "Never mind, it's none of my business," she vocalized, piercing through the fog of tension.

"I'm sorry, it's just a long story," he disclosed. Elizaveta smiled and sat down across from him.

"We aren't too busy at the moment so I've got time," she assured him and looked around the small place, only five people were there at the moment. But just as Antonio opened his mouth to speak, the bells on the door jingled and in walked Francis.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, we'll have to continue this some other time. Thank you for the drink though" Antonio chirped with a smile. Elizaveta stood and smiled at him.

"Next time don't come in so beaten up." Antonio laughed and nodded.

Francis grinned as Antonio approached him. "I see you were able to keep yourself entertained while waiting for me," he commented with a laugh, or as Gilbert called it, his creeper call. Antonio smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to what the Frenchman meant.

"Sí, she's very nice and made my day a lot better," replied Antonio as he got into Francis' small blue bug.

"I'm sure she did, Ohonhonhon."

"Amigo, you need to get a new car," he added as Francis started the engine.

The blonde sent him a look that told him he was out of his mind. "My car is fabulous. All the girls love it~ and the guys too," Francis boasted, turning the radio on

"Francis, my Jeep could flatten your car in three seconds," responded the Spaniard with a laugh.

"Oui, but your Jeep doesn't get you laid. Speaking of which, when was the last time you've slept with someone?" the Frenchman interrogated with a grin. Antonio's face flushed a brilliant brink pink color. He decided to ignore the question and turned his attention to the passing scenery.

"J-just take me home so I can get ready for my appointment," said Antonio, his cheeks still red. Sex was not one of his favorite subjects, Francis and Gilbert would always joke about how "oblivious" he was to it.

"Okay mon ami, but first you have to tell me why you're so beaten up," replied the blonde with a slightly worried look. He had grown use to seeing Antonio beaten up but still his worry for the boy never ceased to show it's self.

Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate curls. "I'm not really sure, the last thing I remember is arguing with Arthur so they're probably from him," he answered as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had a busted lip, a gash above his eyebrow, a bit of blood dried up under his nose, and a black eye complimented it all. And to think he went into the café looking like that.

Francis shook his head in disappointment. "I wonder if the two of you will ever stop fighting," he said softly with a small sigh.

"Oh please, the two of you fight more than anyone," Antonio pointed out with a playful snicker. Francis put his hand over his chest in mocking offence.

"Mon ami, gentlemen such as myself would never do such a thing as fight with someone," said the blonde with a grin. "But Arthur is not someone we should waste our breath on. Tell me, how is that delicious sister of yours?" Francis purred, imagining her lying in his bed beckoning for him to come closer.

Antonio scratched the back of his head and mumbled something that barely escaped Francis' hearing. "Uh, she's fine, she's been really busy with work and everything so she's not at home as much," he replied, a tinge of sadness present of those emerald pools. Francis hummed and pushed his fantasy aside. Now was no time to get a boner, not when his best friend seemed so upset.

"Where does she work again?" Francis asked, trying to keep his mind clean of perverted thoughts.

"She's the manager at A Bite of Paradise, it's the bakery that I took you and Gil to on my birthday," answered Antonio, smiling as he remembered the way the pastries seemed to have just simply melted in his mouth.

Bella was great at making pastries and coming up with new ideas for them too. He could remember times when they we're little and she would be in the kitchen helping mama with the cookies and other delicious sweets. That was before everything went bad...

"Well, I loved the macaroons they had, it's so hard to find any good ones here, so maybe we can stop by and surprise her after your appointment or whatever," Francis suggested as they pulled into Antonio's driveway.

"That sounds great," the Spaniard said with a toothy grin. "And thanks for "saving" me again," he added with a laugh.

"Now what kind of Prince Charming would leave a damsel in her distress? Certainly not this one," Francis replied making a wild gesture. Antonio laughed and shut the car door. Francis grinned at the boy's laughter, always seeming to find joy in Antonio's happiness. "Well, just call me when you get home and I'll come riding in my noble bug to sweep my princess off her feet and take her to Paradise ," the blonde added still playing at the prince and princess scenario.

Antonio rolled his eyes playfully before walking away, leaving the Frenchman to stare at his ass as he walked to the door. Oh yes, Francis could already tell that today was going to be a great day!

"So Lovino, how have you been these past two weeks?" Kiku questioned as he took a seat in his habitual chair.

"I got fired again for cussing out one of the customers," he fumed. Kiku hummed and wrote in his Notepad.

"Was it you or was it Romano?" He speculated. Feliciano smiled and sat down next to his parallel duplicate strumming his fingers to the beat of a silent song.

"Fratello was mad because the guy spilt his drink on me," Feliciano answered before looking at his brother.

"Lovino, was it you or Romano?" Kiku tried again. Lovino gave him an atrocious glare.

"Don't fucking act like he didn't just answer you," thundered Lovino, beckoning the shrink's eyes to Feliciano. Kiku cleared his throat and wrote something else down.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano, I didn't hear you," Kiku apologized. "Maybe you can tell me since I didn't quiet catch what Feliciano said," he suggested, smiling softly. The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He really didn't have a problem with Kiku; it was just that he had a rough night and didn't feel like answering so many questions.

"It was me. The bastard spilt his coke all over Feliciano's new shirt so I told him to watch where the fuck he was going," Lovino divulged.

"So Feliciano was there too?"

"Obviously. The guy spilt his drink on him," Lovino stated, rolling his eyes. Kiku nodded and wrote something down again. Lovino bit his lip and looked away from his therapist. Maybe he was being too brusque… It wasn't Kiku's fault that he wasn't feeling good.

"So how has Roma-" Kiku was cut short as someone shuffled into the room panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late I wo-"

"What the hell bastard, can't you see we're in the middle of a session?" Lovino interrupted, not even bothering to look at the man. His eyes remained focused on his twin who was messing with the stuff on Kiku's desk.

"O-oh, lo siento, I must have got the time wrong, please excuse my intrusion," the man apologized.

"No, you got the right time, please take a seat," the brunet said gesturing to the spot beside Lovino. "Lovino, I'd like you to meet Antonio Carriedo, Antonio this is Lovino Vargas," Kiku premised with a small smile. Lovino groaned and turned to look at the man.

"YOU!" Lovino yelled, quickly standing. Antonio stepped back in surprise. "You're the bastard that followed me home from the bar last night!" Lovino stated furiously. Antonio turned a bright red and looked away from him.

"I-I'm sorry about anything I did last night, I don't remember any of it," Antonio apologized and rubbed the back of his neck, a bit flustered by the whole thing. However, his apology did not do anything but fuel the Italian's anger.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't remember, I'm the one who fucked you up and gave you that black eye," rebutted the bitter man, pointing at the said eye.

"Antonio has the same thing you do and his alternate, España, often takes over when he sleeps," Kiku explained before the Spaniard could answer Lovino.

"I don't give a damn, he's still a fucking stalker," Lovino seethed.

. "He doesn't seem that bad and he's really cute," Feliciano cooed with a smile that quickly faded as his brother's cold gaze landed on him. Kiku cleared his throat and stood from his chair.

"For the next three months the two of you will be roommates so I hope your opinion changes soon or else you will have many difficulties over the next few months," the man announced as he made his way to his desk. He opened one of its many drawers and pulled something out. "Here," he said, tossing them both a set of keys.

"Non c'è modo cazzo che sto vivendo con quel bastardo di spagnolo!" vociferated Lovino as he caught the shine metal. Kiku sighed and laid his notepad down on his desk. Over the years that he had been seeing Lovino, he slowly began to learn the Italian language and had no problem understanding the boy now.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Vargas, you don't have a say in the matter, neither of you do. This is an experiment of sort to see if the two of you can help each other and hopefully fix your problems," the Brunet informed them. "You both have two days to pack your things up. Also, Ludwig will give you both a sheet of paper explaining everything about your new roommate. And with that, gentlemen, our session is over."

**Translation:**

_**Non c'è modo cazzo che sto vivendo con quel bastardo di spagnolo**__ – _**There is no fucking way I'm living with that Spanish bastard**

** I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully you'll drop me a review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- sweet, sweet cannoli

The weekend passed by far too quickly for Antonio's liking and now Monday was here with the promise of the two therapists, Kiku and Ludwig, who would take him away to his new house. The current situation had kept the Spaniard up, tossing and turning, the night before with no remorse for his tired, aching body.

"Are you okay?" Bella questioned as she joined her brother at the kitchen table, a plate of waffles in one hand and syrup in the other. "You don't look so good," she added as she got two waffles off of the severing plate and moved them to her vacant one. Antonio yawned, stretched and took a drink of his coffee.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well last night," he answered after quenching his thirst. Bella gave him a look that told him she saw right through him. "What? I really didn't sleep well last night," he said again, this time with a tinge of fear.

"Okay, I'll buy that, but that's not the only thing that's bothering you," she interrogated. Antonio scratched the back of his head and tried to think of what to say.

"Nothing is wro-"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, do not sit there and lie to my face," Bella vocalized, cutting him off. A look of guilt advanced over her brother's face and he looked away from her.

"Lo siento, I'm just nervous about living with someone who isn't family. Not to mention the fact that he already hates me," Antonio sighed. Bella casted him a sympathetic look and hugged him tight.

"Now how could anyone hate you? You're sweet, generous, a bit ditsy, but innocent in many ways that others aren't," the blonde noted with a smile.

"Lovino met España first so I don't think he really cares what I'm like. All he sees is some guy that tried to get in his pants," sighed Antonio.

"It will be okay, maybe you'll be better when you come back," his sister reassured him. "Oh, I almost forgot," Bella said abruptly, rushing over to the fridge and returning shortly after with a box that looked like it could have held about six donuts or so. Antonio raised his brow in question and Bella grinned, opening the top of it to disclose its contents.

Antonio's face illuminated as he gazed into the box filled with cannoli. He picked one up and eagerly bit into it, its sweet essence flooding his mouth as the shell gave in with a nice crunch. It was perfect, just like he remembered. "They're amazing Bella, they taste just like mama's," he approved with a grin then took another bite of the treat. Bella blushed slightly at her brother's comment.

"Do you really mean that? I mean, I used her recipe but no one can make cannoli like she did," the blonde said with admiration. Antonio smiled and handed her one.

"You can and she would be very proud of you," replied the Brunette as he scarfed down another. Bella laughed as some of the filling fell out, landing on his crotch. Antonio shrugged, swiped it up with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. There was no need to waste it.

"Uh, you might want to go change pants before someone gets the wrong idea," Bella snickered, taking a bite of her own cannoli. Antonio raised a brow in confusion and looked down at his pants. There was a white spot where the filling had fallen. Most people would have understood what the girl was talking about but he still didn't get it.

"It's just a little bit of filling, it's not a big deal or anything," responded Antonio with a shrug and a drink of his coffee.

"No, Antonio, it looks like cu-" Bella stopped short as the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of a guest, two in this case. Antonio looked in the direction of the door and bit his lip nervously.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," he announced and slid the box over to his sister.

"Take them, I made them for you and your room mate," she said with a smile and pulled her older brother into a tight hug.

"Gracias," he said as he pressed a light kiss to her crown. Then, grabbing the box of cannoli and his two duffle-bags, he headed out the door.

"Good morning ," the brunette greeted. Antonio put on a fake smile as he walked to his Jeep, its vermillion paint tainted with mud.

"Buenos dias," retorted the Spaniard, a bit shocked to find only Kiku in his yard. "Do you want a cannoli?" He asked holding out the box. The Asian shook his head softly.

"No thank you," he replied with a smooth, soft voice. Antonio shrugged and placed the box in his passenger seat.

"Okay so where is my new house?" He questioned with more excitement than he felt.

"Just follow me and I'll take you there," the man replied, climbing into his little silver Pontiac.

"Sir Yes sir," chanted the Spaniard, starting his engine with a satisfied grin.

As the two drove on to their destination Antonio couldn't help thinking about his new roommate. Truth be told, Antonio had never been so nervous to see someone. He didn't know the guy at all and their first meeting didn't go so well; neither did their second. What if the man really hated him? Or worse, what if España took over and tried to hurt him? There was no telling what his alternate would do to the little Italian if giving the chance.

"No, I won't let anything happen to him... I'll stay in control the whole time then nothing will happen to him," the Spaniard reassured himself with a nod. Yes, that's what he would do to protect Lovino from his other side... To protect everyone.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lovino let out an annoyed groan as he came face to face with his new roommate. "Just great, I was hoping you wouldn't show your ugly face but I guess not," he huffed placing his bags on the floor. "God, just looking at you makes me sick," he grumbled as he stood up straight and looked at the Spaniard.

To be honest, the man wasn't that ugly, far from it actually. He had smooth sun kissed skin that molds to a rather muscular body. Ample, somewhat chapped lips that were set in a smile despite the Italian's harsh words. A mess of auburn and chocolate infused locks sat atop his head, descending towards breathtaking emerald eyes that seemed to glisten a little. On the night that they supposedly met, his glazed over emerald eyes kindled unadulterated lust and transparent desire. But this time it was… completely contrary. They were lively; innocence and purity circulated in the green pools. He was gorgeous, like a Spanish Sex God but there was no way in hell Lovino would ever tell him that.

"Eh, yeah, sorry but I was sort of brought here and didn't have a say in it," recalled Antonio as he scratched the back of his head. Lovino didn't really hear what the man had said. He was still taking in his features but he was soon pulled back into reality by his not so pleasant brother.

"Fratello, you're staring," giggled Feliciano nudging his brother with a grin. Lovino turned a soft pink and quickly turned his gaze away from the Spaniard. "Aww~ you like him don't you?" He added with another nudge. Lovino turned with a look that could kill and buried his first into the smaller's stomach.

"Idiota, I would never like someone like him! And I wasn't staring!" defended Lovino before storming off up the stairs and to another part of the house.

Antonio watched him leave in puzzlement. "Did I do something?" He asked looking at Kiku for an answer. The brunette shook his head as he flipped through the file he was holding.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything this time. He was most likely talking to Feliciano," answered Kiku as he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Antonio. It was a picture of two young boys, twins, around the age of eight or nine.

"Is this Lovino and Feliciano?" question the Spaniard. Kiku nodded. "Then what you said doesn't make sense, Feliciano isn't here," replied Antonio with a confused look.

"You didn't read the sheet that Ludwig gave you, did you?" asked the brunette. Antonio bit his lip and shook his head. "Lovino has schizophrenia, and a minor case of psychotic depression to go along with his dissociative identity disorder. He often has hallucinations and delusions; Feliciano is the most common but sometimes he sees a white and brown cat as well as turtles."

"Turtles? I love turtles!" chimed the Spaniard with a blinding smile.

"Yes well Lovino isn't fond of them," replied Kiku. "I have to be going now, I have an appointment with someone in thirty minutes," the man announced as he made his way to the door, his file in hand. Antonio followed and opened the door for him with a smile.

"Wish me luck," Antonio piped jokingly as the man walked to his car. Kiku smiled slightly and waved goodbye.

Lovino stood at the top of the stairs, just out of the Spaniard's line of sight, listening to the man's soft sighs. He leaned against the wall, his heart aching a little. It wasn't the first time he heard people say that his brother was a hallucination but it still hurt to think that they might be right. But Feliciano had been with him his whole life, how could he not be real?

"Fratello, why are you crying?" The smaller asked, wiping away tears that had slipped down without Lovino's notice. Feliciano paused and watched his brother closely, anger slowly rising. "You don't actually believe them do you? You know I'm real don't you? I'm always here aren't I?" question after question poured out of the boy's mouth leaving no room for Lovino answer.

"Of course I know you're real... You're too damn annoying not to be," Lovino reassured. Feliciano's smile slowly began to reappear and the anger that was rising vanished. He kissed his brother on the forehead and danced off to one of the back rooms.

"Ve~ come look at this room," Feliciano called. Lovino let out a small sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, Lovino, did you decide what room you want?" Antonio asked putting his hand on the latter man's shoulder. The Italian jumped and let out a small yelp at his sudden presence.

"Goddamn it! You can't just go sneaking up on people! I could have killed you!" boomed Lovino, punching the Spaniard in the arm. Antonio scratched the back of his head, laughing softly.

"Lo siento. I didn't mean to scare you," the elder apologized before holding out the small box of cannoli. "Would you like a cannoli?" He offered with a smile. Lovino gazed at them, unsure if they were edible.

"You did something to them didn't you? You probably put some sort of drug in them," he accused with severely frozen eyes.

"What? Why would I do that?" Asked Antonio with a bewildered look. Lovino casted a bitter glare at him.

"Because you're after my ass," Lovino quipped bluntly, causing Antonio to turn a bright red.

"I...I promise I didn't do anything to them," the Spaniard faltered, reassuring him. Lovino watched him for a moment longer before grabbing one of the small pastries. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he bit into it. It was honestly one of the best he'd had since his mom died.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, noticing the polka-dotted box.

"My sister made them for us," answered Antonio with a smile. At least Lovino like something, even if it wasn't him. "Uh, Lovi, you have some on your mouth," he pointed out before swiping it up with his finger and licking it off like he had done earlier that morning when some landed on his pants.

Lovino turned a deep red and his body began to tingle in a weird way. Not long after, he could feel his Jeans tighten a bit. What the fuck was wrong with him?! "What the hell was that?" He asked jerking away. Antonio cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"It was only cannoli cream," answered the Spaniard. Lovino bit his bottom lip in frustration and tore his gaze away from the man.

"F-fucking bastard..." faltered the Italian as he walked away, leaving a very confused Antonio standing in the hallway.

**I'm sorry this one took so long my beta was on vacation and then my internet got shut off. -.- I'll try to update whenever I can but it might take longer that usual. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short, Drop a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Impressions Are Everything

_ "Hey idiot, my glass is empty!" Lovino yelled at the bartender who was busying himself with thick, fuzzy eyed English man. The blonde looked over his shoulder with a smile before grabbing the bottle of liquor and pouring another shot. ___

_ Lovino let out a small groan as he took his twelfth shot of tequila. Today had sucked balls! Not only did his ass bitch of a boss fire him, he was also shot down by the cute girl who worked at his favorite bakery. Now he had to find a new job and everything but first he was going to get completely and utterly shitfaced.___

_ "Don't you think that's enough? Was your day really that bad?" the American asked as he slid the glass back to the brunette. Lovino glared hard at the man.___

_ "That's none of your damn business. It's enough when I say it's enough," the Italian barked earning the attention of surrounding people. ___

_ "Wow, sexy and mean, I like it," one of them commented. Lovino turned to find dark, lustful, emerald eyes staring at him with admiration. ___

_ The guy wasn't that bad looking, at least from what he could tell with the horrible lighting. He had nice tanned skin and dark chocolate curls that brought out the emerald in his eyes as well as a smile that could make angels fall for him but other than that he wasn't anything special. ___

_ "You like what you see?" The man asked with a grin. Lovino rolled his eyes and scoffed.___

_ "Hardly," the younger countered with a snide tone.___

_ "You really are mean. My name is Antonio but you can call me España," he introduce holding his hand out. Lovino neglected it and took another shot of tequila. España laughed and sat down beside him ordering a glass of jack. "That's okay, we don't really have to know each other's names for what I have planned," he added with a wicked lovely smile. ___

_ "You sure are __**full**__ of yourself," commented the latter. España let out a small laugh and took a drink. _

___ "If you knew who I was and what I can do, you would understand," the Spaniard lisped with a wink. ___

_ "Oh please, everyone knows you suck in bed. Wanker," the man Lovino knew as Arthur yelled out with a laugh. España turned to the blonde with opaque, murderous eyes.___

_ "Oh? That's not what your boyfriend said." España countered with a smirk. Arthur went red with anger and for a second Lovino thought he saw his eyes turn a different color but when he looked again they were their usual shamrock green.___

_ "He's not my boyfriend and it wouldn't matter, Francis sleeps with anyone and everyone no matter how good they are."___

_ "That was proven true when he slept with you," The brunette snickered, ecstatic that he was winning this fight. ___

_ "What did you say?!"___

_ "Hah! Francis told me all about the night the two of you fucked and about how you..." España went on talking but Lovino had stopped paying attention.___

_ "How obnoxious," He groaned as he handed the bartender, Alfred, the money he owed. Alfred let out a laugh and nodded.___

_ "Have a good night Vargas," he yelled over the crowd as the Italian walked away.___

_ Ten minutes had passed and Lovino could already see his street sign. It was a good thing he was only buzzed because if he had been drunk he wouldn't have noticed the person following him. Fear set in and he could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end. ___

_ "Whose there?" He called out hoping that he had only imagined it but sadly he did not.___

_ "Why did you leave?" España asked walking closer so Lovino could see him. ___

_ "Why are you following me?" The Italian asked, a tinge of fear in his voice. He could see the grin form on España's face as he got closer to him.___

_ "You never gave me an answer," he replied, now only a foot or two away. Lovino backed up a few steps trying to keep the distance between them. "So what do you say? Do you want to come over to my place?"___

_ "Not interested," Lovino answered and made to walk away but was stopped when España grabbed his hand. The Spaniards eyes had changed in a way, they were darker and more sinister than they were at the club._

_ A moment later, Lovino was affixed against the side of the building, a pair of lips crashing into his. He let out a gasp which España used as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Lovino squirmed under the man's strength but couldn't push him off.___

_ "Romano, Romano help me!" Lovino screamed in his head as España's other hand began to travel up his shirt. "Romano please!" He cried out to the other. Calling out his other side was the only chance he had though he want sure if it would help any or if Romano would even answer. Then he felt his conscience wash over with dominance; triggering - Romano.___

_ Romano let out a soft moan and reciprocated. He could feel España grin against his lips and his grip on his hand loosened. He moved his free hand up to the man's face rubbing his thumb in small circular motions slowly coaxing him into a false state of security. ___

_ España grinned and pulled back breaking the kiss. "I knew I could change your mind," he commented with a cocky grin, releasing Romano's other hand. Not even a second later, Romano swung his fist with all the strength he had hitting the man in the eye before running like hell._

Lovino woke up saturated in sweat, panting softly. That was the third time he had a dream about Antonio and his first encounter. It had been nearly two weeks since that night but his feelings towards The Spaniard had yet to alter. He was a creep that didn't know how to take no for an answer and that's what scared him. What would've happened that night if he hadn't of called Romano out? He really didn't know and to be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

A soft knock on the door pulled Lovino back down to earth. "Who is it?" He groaned not wanting to see his housemate; or his brother for that matter. But much to his distaste the person didn't answer they just continued to knock, each one harder than the last. "For fuck sakes just come in," he bellowed.

The door opened slowly to reveal an unfamiliar man around Antonio's age if not older. He had long caramel hair with a champagne glow that was tied back into a purple ribbon and a small stubble of hair on his chin. He was wearing a white satin button-up shirt with a dark pair of jeans and what appeared to be designer shoes. But the most atypical thing about him were his eyes. At first Lovino thought they were palatinate blue but the longer he looked at them the more sapphire they looked. Lovino could already tell he was going to hate him.

"Who the fuck are you?" interrogated the Italian with a glare.

"You must be Lovino," the man lisped with a French accent. Lovino's glare deepened at the accent. If there was anything that could match his hatred for Germans it was his hatred for the French.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" He asked again.

"My name is Francis, I was looking for Antonio," the blonde answered. "But I wouldn't mind staying and getting to know you," he added with a wink. Lovino was about to insult the man when another voice greeted his ears.

"Yo Franny, are you sure this is where he lives now?" The voice called from down the hallway. Lovino could hear the man's footsteps as he drew closer. Francis sighed softly and stepped out into the hallway to show his friend where he was. A moment later he stepped back into Lovino's room, the other man beside him.

"Gilbert, this is Antonio's roommate, Lovino," Francis introduce with a grin.

Lovino couldn't help but stare at Gilbert. The man was so different, unlike any person he had ever seen before. He had fine skin that stood out against his black t-shirt. It was as if he had never been touched by the sun's warm radiance. His hair was a strange ivory, metallic color like someone cut up a million tiny stands of silver and put them in his hair. But just like Francis, Lovino found that the most unique part of him were his eyes. They were a scarlet color, reminding him of blood, with an odd violet hue to them. Lovino could tell by looking into to those eyes that the man was both wild and fearless. That unnerved him a bit...

"This is the guy Toni was talking about? This scrawny thing is what he's so afraid of?" Gilbert asked with a mocking laugh. Francis laughed softly and nodded. "Hah! I could take him down with one hand tied behind my back!" He exclaimed with another laugh.

The unnerved feeling Lovino once felt gradually evaporated, being replaced by wrath. Fury bled from his heart and his mental consciousness was slowly being drain. He got up from his bed, grateful that he decided to wear boxers to bed the night before, and sauntered closer to the two friends. "Is that a challenge?" he growled. Gilbert's eyes illuminated a little at the Italian's question.

"I would but everyone knows that Italians are all bark and no bite. I only fight if it's worth my time, you'll just try to run away," the albino insulted causing Lovino to drop his façade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Romano surfaced. Both Francis and Gilbert could tell that something had changed about him in those short seconds. He held himself different like someone who was strong and fearless, much like how España held himself when he surfaced. Romano decided to take that moment of confusion and use it to his benefit.

With one swift movement Romano jumped up and roundhouse kicked Gilbert in the face, bloodying his nose. As the man cupped his face, he quickly grabbed on to his arm, as well as a handful of his silver hair and used all of his strength to slam him face first into the hard floor. Once he was on the ground, Romano twisted his arm back behind him and used his hold in his hair to prevent him from getting up. Francis backed up a little, scared and unsure of how to help his poor friend.

"What happened to all that shit you were talking?" Romano asked mockingly. Gilbert yelled something in German as he tried to get up. The Italian snorted at the man's effort and pushed his face deeper into the tan carpet that covered his floor. He would have to clean the blood up later.

"Lovi, are you awake? I bought some more tomatoes since we were out," a familiar voice called from down the hall.

Romano froze, loosening his hold on Gilbert absentmindedly. The German took that opportunity to knock the boy off of him and used his own trick on him. However, he was rather surprised when he touched a certain curl and a moan escaped the younger's lips. It was at that exact moment that Antonio appeared in the doorway with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Gilbert, why are you on top of Lovino?" He questioned with a tinge of anger in his voice. Gilbert released the boy and quickly stood up. He wasn't sure how to explain or where to even start and Francis was still too shocked. Romano sat back, holding his weight on his hands, and snorted.

"What? Are you jealous?" The Italian asked with a smirk. Antonio turned a light red and looked away.

"W-why would I be jealous, Lovi?"

"That's not my name so stop calling me that!" Romano yelled, his anger rising. He had always hated that nickname, him and Lovino both.

Antonio looked at him in confusion. He had been calling him Lovi for about a week so why was he just now getting upset? And then it hit him. "You're not Lovino are you?" Romano didn't answer him but his eyes told him that he was right.

"How boring, and here I thought that you would be able to entertain me. What a disappointment," replied Romano as he stood up and stretched. Where was the bastard that threw him up against the side of a building two weeks ago? That was who he wanted to see, not this airhead. "Take your friends and get the hell out of my room," he demanded. Francis and Gilbert exited the room after a moment leaving only Antonio and Romano to vacate its space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me talk to Lovino," Antonio ordered walking closer to the Italian. Romano glared coldly at the elder.

"Let me talk to España," replied Romano. Antonio's jaw tightened at the boy's response. How did he even know about España? Sure he was part of Lovino but even Lovino didn't know España's name. Or did he?

"No," he answered bluntly. There was no way in hell he was going to call his alternative out like that. The last thing he needed was to wake up somewhere wondering where he was and what he did. Not to mention the fact that España hurting Lovino was very likely.

"Then you can't talk to Lovino!" Romano shouted becoming irritated with the Spaniard. Antonio tried to think of some way to convince the alternative to listen to his commands. At first he couldn't think of anything but then it came to him.

"I bet Feliciano would like to talk to his brother," he said hoping that Feliciano would be enough to make him listen and that was when Romano's fist crashed into his jaw with enough force to cause a cracking sound. Antonio cupped the side of his face and looked at the boy confused and angry. "What was that for?"

Romano glared hard at him, his eyes full of anger and pain. "How dare you say that name! How fucking dare you! Feliciano has been dead for twelve years!" He screamed, hot tears stinging his olive eyes.

Antonio wasn't sure what to do. Did Lovino's alternate not see the same hallucinations as Lovino? Was his alternate even schizophrenic? Was that even possible? He wasn't sure. "Lovin-"

"My name isn't Lovino! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that? My name is Romano!" The Italian yelled then pushed Antonio out of his way before he could say anything. Antonio watched as the younger left the room leaving him alone with his guilt.

"Romano..." He whispered to himself. Antonio wasn't sure how long he stood there, he was put into a trance of sort as he repeated the name, trying hard to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

"Toni?" Francis called from the doorway drawing the Spaniard out of his trance. "Are you okay?" He questioned walking closer and cupping the man's face. Antonio wasn't sure how to answer. He had really upset Romano when he brought up Feliciano and the guilt of it was eating away at him. Maybe if he apologized Romano would forgive him. It was worth a shot.

"Francis, where did Romano go?" He asked grabbing on to his friend's wrist and pulling it away from his face. Francis looked at him in confusion.

"You mean Lovino? He just left," the blonde answered.

"He left in his boxers?" Francis nodded and grinned a little.

"Oui and what a sight it was. I think I like him better with boxers on but I would love him with nothing on," the man exclaimed with his signature laugh. Antonio ignored his comment and grabbed a pair of Jeans out of Lovino's dresser before running out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert questioned as Antonio ran into the living room heading for the door. The Spaniard stopped for a moment to grab his jackets.

"I have to find Romano and tell him I'm sorry," he answered as he slid his worn out coat on. "And it's too cold outside for him to be running around in his boxers." A few seconds later Francis was standing next to him with a smile.

"Come on mon ami, let's go find our little Italian," he said addressing Gilbert. The German let out a sigh and stood up from the couch.

"Fine but only because I still owe him a good punch in the face."

The wind was blowing harshly and large snowflakes had begun to fall. It wouldn't be long till the whole ground was covered in the white substance making the need to reach Romano that much greater. And After asking nearly twelve people if they had seen a brunette walking sound in nothing but boxers, they had finally caught up to him.

"My nuts are cold as fuck! I think they're frozen!" Gilbert whined from behind them. Francis let out a soft noise and frowned.

"Mine too. Mon ami why don't you just go and tell him you're sorry so we can go home?" The Frenchman asked with a pleading look. Antonio didn't look away from Romano for a second, to afraid that he would lose sight of him again.

"Because I want to see where he's going," he answered as he started walking again, careful to stay out of sight. Francis and Gilbert exchanged looks of disbelief.

"That's kind of creepy, like stalker creepy... Like worse than Francis creepy," Gilbert stated, earning a punch in the arm by the Frenchman.

Antonio decided to ignore his friend's comment and kept moving. He finally stopped when he watched Romano enter the Stinen cemetery. No one ever went to the old cemetery, it was creepy and Over half of the bodies had been dug up by wolves and gave robbers then left there to rot on the surface.

"Why would he come here?" Francis questioned becoming rather interested in following the Italian now. Gilbert seemed to find a sudden interest as well for he walked forward to follow the boy more.

The trio continued forward through the gates, nearly getting caught when Romano suddenly turned around. They stayed back a ways but just enough to stay out of his line of sight in case he turned around again. They walked for a while until they were near the end of the burial grounds.

"Hey Franny, look," Gilbert said holding up a skull. Francis squeaked and jumped back. The albino let out a laugh. "I bet some lonely guy skull-fucked this," he exclaimed turning it in his hand as he examined it.

"That's disgusting Gilbert! Put it down you could catch something from that!" He stated swatting his hand at his friend.

"Cállate!" Antonio ordered when he noticed that Romano had come to a stop. The others went silent when they heard the boy's soft cries. They moved closer, hiding behind some of the larger tombstones, so that they could see and hear better.

"I need you f-fratello, I don't know what to do anymore. I-I miss you like crazy and that stupid Spanish bastard is t-trying to use it against me," Romano hiccuped, hanging his head as more tears escaped his eyes. "What the hell would he know about something like this?" He cried, running his hand over the black tombstone.

Antonio swallowed hard as his friends looked over to him in confusion. It was obvious that Romano was talking about him but he didn't try to use Feliciano against him... Maybe he did but he never meant to upset him. How was he going to apologize now? Romano was at his brother's grave crying his eyes out and it was all because of him. Romano would never accept his apology now.

"You're so pathetic," the voice in his head insulted before pulling Antonio into a state of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

España stepped out from behind his hiding spot and walked closer to Romano leaving Francis and Gilbert in a state of shock. His poor Italian was sitting in the snow crying because of Antonio's dumb ass. He wasn't going to be blamed for that idiots mistakes if he could help it.

Slowly closing the distance between Romano and himself, España began to quietly remove his jacket. It wasn't until he was directly behind him that Romano noticed his presence. The younger jumped in surprise and let out a small squeak before quickly coming to his feet.

España left no room for words as he raised the boys chin, pressing a soft kiss to his cold chapped lips. He pulled back and wrapped his jacket around the small shaking figure that stood in front of him.

"Romano," he whispered softly as he pulled him into his arms. "Antonio didn't mean to hurt you, he's just an idiot that doesn't know better," España defended as he held the shaking Italian.

"Y-you're España?" Romano asked softly, still trying to even out his breaths. The Spaniard nodded. "Fu-fucking bastard..." He mumbled before breaking down again. España didn't complain about how the boy was getting his shirt wet or about how he was hurting his left ear when he cried out for his brother. He simply held Romano as he cried.

They stood there like that for a while before Romano suddenly went limp in his arms. España quickly caught him before he hit the hard snow-covered ground. "Romano?" he called shaking the boy lightly in hopes that he would awaken but those olive eyes never opened.

"France, Gilbert," he called out to his friends as he picked the Italian up carrying him bridal style. "I need one of you to go flag down a cab. Romano is ice cold, we need to get back to the house as soon as possible so he can get warmed up again," he stated carrying the said boy over to his friends. Francis looked at him unsure.

"Are you sure he doesn't need an ambulance instead?" The Frenchman questioned. España looked coldly at him.

"If you hurry the fuck up, no, he won't need an ambulance," answered the brunette. Francis nodded and ran out of the cemetery, a tinge of pain present in his sapphire eyes.

España didn't mean to be rude but he really needed to get Romano home and they were wasting time. He looked down at the boy in his arms and felt his stomach flutter. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know. "Don't worry Roma, I won't let anything happen to you... I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Vacillating Emotions

España sat down next to the sleeping Italian, softly playing with his hair. He couldn't help but wonder why the boy wanted to see him so bad earlier. Judging by Lovino's behavior and harsh words, he had come to the conclusion that the boy hated him; feared him even. Yet in the cemetery when the he kissed Romano he didn't fight or protest, one could say that he kissed him back.

"Mon ami, are you okay?" Francis asked as he slowly and deliberately entered the room. España looked back over his shoulder and gave him a quick nod before returning his gaze to Romano. Francis stayed back, contemplating the brunette and the way he looked at the sleeping boy. He didn't want to admit it but watching him like that filled his heart with pain and a bit of jealousy. It wasn't like he was in love with his friend or anything, it just hurt to know that no one had ever looked at him like that.

"France, I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I just don't need anyone else's blood on my hands," España apologized with a small sigh. Francis smiled in sympathy at his friend's words. He walked closer and rested his hand on the man's shoulder.

"So, you want to tell me what that kiss was about?" The blonde asked trying to change the subject. España let out a laugh and looked up at his friend.

"I figured that since I can't get Lovino then I can try to get Romano and what better time to steal a kiss than when he's upset and too weak to fight back?" He answered with a small grin.

To be honest, España want sure why he kissed the boy but he hoped and prayed that Francis believed what he told him. The last thing he needed was his friends thinking he had lost his touch. He was España for fuck sakes! He was known for breaking people's hearts and not giving a fuck. He was the king of no strings attached and had a reputation of being the best one-night-stand that people ever had. There was only one person that España had slept with more than once and that was only when he needed a quick screw. But even with France he didn't feel anything but friendship. So why was he sitting there worrying about a rude, up-tight Italian who really wanted nothing to do with him?

"Oh, I see," replied Francis, his sapphire eyes scrutinizing the Spaniard closely. It was always hard to lie to Francis; he had a way of seeing right through him and this time was no different. "So you haven't grown actual feelings for Lovino in the past weeks?" The blonde questioned with a small smile. España let out a snort and raised his brows at his friend in disbelief.

"You do know who you're talking to, right? I'm España the Heartbreaker, not that sappy idiot, Antonio," the brunette boasted. Francis laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Heartbreaker, Gilbert and I are-" Francis fell silent as Romano stirred lightly. Both he and España supervised the boy intensely, waiting for his olive eyes to surface from behind his closed lids. "We're leaving, will you be able to take care of him on your own?" the blonde continued after a moment of silence. España nodded, not wanting to take his eyes away from the slumbering boy.

"Don't worry about me, France, I've had to deal with worse than a sleeping Italian," he assured the blonde who was already to the door.

"I doubt that," Francis bantered and gave him one last goodbye, telling him to call if he needed anything, before leaving the close to vacant house.

España snorted at his friend's comment as he continued to watch the slim figure that lay asleep in his bed. Romano was nothing compared to half of the shit he'd gotten himself into before. Taking care of him would be a piece of cake!

"Co.." The boy mumbled obviously still asleep. España raised a brow in bewilderment. "c-cowd," he lisped pulling the larger comforter closer to him.

"Oh you're still cold," the latter indicated with a smile as he pieced it together. Romano had two small blankets and a large comforter and yet he was still cold. "Well, there's only one thing left to do," he advocated as he removed his shirt and jeans.

Turning the bedside lamp off, España pulled the blankets back and slithered into the California king size bed, wrapping his arms around the shivering boy and pulling him into his chest. If there was any way to keep Romano warm, it was like this. España was like a walking heater that never lost its warmth. Francis would joke around and ask him if he swallowed the sun but that was surely not the case.

"W-where am I?" Questioned Romano, his voice muffled by a body. He pulled back to see who was holding him, his roommate being the last person he expected. "What the hell?" He bellowed, pushing away from the man and siting up. "What the fuck happened and why am I in your room?" España casted a salacious look and wrapped his arms around Romano's waist pulling him back to his chest.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot what happened," he accented with a smooth Spanish accent, placing a light kiss on the boy's shoulder. Romano tensed up and jerked away.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Romano, we had sex," España lied. He loved messing with the Italian, he just made it so easy. "Bullshit. Don't lie to me bastard," Romano growled, hesitant if the Spaniard was telling the truth and not sure if he wanted to know.

"I'm not. You were withering in pleasure beneath me, screaming my name and begging for more but I guess you couldn't handle it since you passed out," replied the elder with a shrug. He softly ran his finger up the boy's spine earning a punch in the arm for his efforts.

"Well obviously you weren't very good if I can't remember any of it," Romano countered as he stood from the bed to leave but soon returned when a gush of air hit his slim body.

"You're so...resentido," España slurred with a frowned, slightly upset at haven been brushed off so easily. He soon got over it though and laid back down. He couldn't help but chuckle as Romano slowly backed into him pursuing the heat that radiated from his body. "It's okay if you don't remember I'll still hold you, Roma" España whispered as he pulled the boy closer.

"It's not my fault, next time make it something to remember," Romano yawned.

"Next time, huh? I'll be sure to do that," España gleamed with a smile; but by that time, Romano had fallen asleep again. "Buenas noches, Roma."

_Lovino awoken, asphyxiating from inhaling the smoldering smoke screening the room. He sat up abruptly looking around the room at the flames that danced around in a bizarre, aesthetic way. "What the hell?" He bellowed as he jumped out of bed trying to distant himself from its scorching embrace.  
When did the fire start and why didn't anyone come and get him? Did they leave him there to die? "Help!" he wailed over the crackling of the fire. "Someone please help me!"_

He needed to get out of there before it all came tumbling down on him… but how? The door was engulfed in flames. He was on the third story so there was no way he could jump out the window.

"Fratello!" His brother bleated from somewhere outside the door.

"Veneziano!" He bellowed back to inform him of his location. "I'm trapped in here and the fire… it's getting worse! I need you to go find help! Find Nonno!" he dictated before inhaling the dark veil of smoke that enclosed him. He couldn't comprehend Feliciano's reply over his coughing, but he trusted that his brother would do as he said... If he even heard what he said.

"Lovino?!" An unfamiliar voice called. The Italian tried to call back but found himself unable to speak. "Lovino?" They called again.

"I'm in here," he cried but it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. He knew in that instant that he would die there, scorched up on his bedroom floor.

"Lovino," again they tried.

"Lovino," his brother called.

"I'm here!" He wept, praying they would find him.

"Lovino?" It was his Nonno this time but once again when he tried to answer no one could hear him. More tears slid down his face for he could tell his Nonno was just down the hall. But just as his voice got next to Lovino's door it vanished leaving nothing but the crackling flames.

"I'm going to die," he said softly to himself before falling to his knees. No one was going to find him and the fire was out of control. There was nothing else to do but lay there and wait for the flames to swallow him whole.

"Fratello, wake up," his brother called. "Wake up, breakfast is ready," he said shaking the other lightly.

Lovino opened his eyes to find a pair of golden ones staring back at him. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked around. "Feliciano, where am I?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Feliciano smiled and moved closer to his brother.

"We're in big brother's room," he chirped before plopping down across his brother. "He's downstairs making breakfast if you want to go see him." He added with a small wink.

"Will you get the hell off me so I can get out of here?" Lovino groaned as he pushed him off and on to the floor. Feliciano landed with a thud and let out a small whimper. "And why would I want to see that bastard?"

"You're so mean to me," he whined before stomping out of the room. Lovino sighed as he stood up, not appreciating the gust of cold air that wrapped around his half naked body.

Why was he half naked in the first place? Why was he in Antonio's room? What the hell happened? "I bet that bastard will know," he said to himself as he rushed to his room for some clothes.

After taking a quick shower and putting on some clothes, Lovino began his search for the Spaniard that held the answers to his questions. It didn't take long to find him.

"Buenos días," Antonio greeted as he finished what he was cooking.

Lovino didn't say anything at first, he simply stood there taking in the smell of fresh bananas and strawberries, perhaps even blueberries if his nose wasn't mistaken.

At that moment he forgot about his anger and focused on his intense hunger. "I made some crepes. Would you like some?" Antonio asked turning back to the Italian with a sweet smile.

"I've never had one... What is it?" Lovino asked moving in for a closer look. Antonio chuckled at the boy's curiosity and held out the plate of crepes.

"Try one and you'll see," responded the elder.

Lovino glared at him for a moment before grabbing a fork and trying a piece. Lovino was rather surprised by the different flavors that flooded his mouth, not only banana but chocolate, strawberries, sugar and something similar to pancakes. It was oddly delicious and left him wondering what the others tasted like.

"I have some churros if you don't like the crepes," Antonio added after a moment of silence. Lovino shook his head and cut of another piece before plopping it into his mouth. "I guess that means you like them?"

"Sí," was all he said as he took the plate and sat at the table. It felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks and those crepes sure were hitting the spot.

"Good, I'm glad you like them but... do you really plan on eating all of those on your own?" He questioned looking at the plate that held eight different crepes. Lovino looked at the plate then back at Antonio.

"Yes," he said plainly like it was his normal meal. Antonio chuckled and sat down next to him with a cup of coffee. "Are you not going to eat any?" Lovino asked before taking another bite.

"How can I eat some if you're going to eat them all?" Replied the Spaniard with a smile. Lovino looked down at the plate contemplating if he should give the latter one or not.

"Yeah you're right, I guess you'll just have to starve or find something else," the Italian remarked with a grin. Antonio let out a fake whine.

"You're so mean," he commented before taking a sip of his coffee. Lovino rolled his eyes and took another bite, finishing the first crepe.

"You sound like Feli when you say that," Lovino responded. Feliciano was always telling him how mean or cruel he was. "Whiney bastards.." he said softly under his breath.

"Fratello! Guess what I found!"

"speak of the devil," Lovino groaned before turning to his brother. "What do you want Feli?"

Antonio decided to keep his head down and stay out of it least he upset Lovino again.

"Guess what I found!" He chirped. Lovino rolled his eyes and took another bite of his crepes. However he couldn't help but be slightly amused by the sight of Lovino talking to himself.

"What did you find?" Lovino asked plainly not giving a damn what his idiot of a brother could've found.

"I'm not telling, you have to come see," he giggled then quickly grab on to his brother's arm.

"Let go of me damn it!" Lovino cursed trying his best to pull away but Feliciano's hold was too tight.

Antonio watched in amazement. It really looked as though someone was pulling on the little Italian yet he couldn't see anyone. He watched as Lovino fought with the invisible person before letting out a grunt and giving up.

"Fine I'll go with you just let me go!" he commanded, ripping his arm out of his brother's grip. Feliciano shouted in joy and grabbed Lovino's hand before leading him out the back door and into the snow.

Nearly an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Lovino. Antonio was really starting to worry. What if he had passed out from the cold like yesterday? What if he was lost? Or worse, what if he was hurt without anyone to help him? Fear started to sit in weighing his chest down like a bag of bricks. He had to go find before something happened to him... If it didn't already.

Grabbing his coat and quickly putting on his boots, Antonio rushed out the back door running in the direction he thought Lovino went.

However, after about twenty minutes of searching the Woods behind their house and coming up empty handed he returned home to get his Jeep. If Lovino wasn't in the Woods then he had to of gone to town, it was the only other option.

~he's a sweet talking sugar coated candy man~ Antonio's phone sang from inside his pocket. When did he get that ringtone? He ignored the question and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you like the new ringtone?" Francis asked with a laugh. Antonio couldn't help but smile a little.

"I should've known it was you," replied the brunette.

"Of course, it's a sing about me after all," the blonde boasted. Antonio rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

"Anyways, what do you need?"

"Where are you? Gilbert and I have been here for like thirty minutes waiting for you," Francis claimed.

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to hang out today. Sorry Franny, I forgot," replied Antonio. Francis sighed and mumbled something to himself that Antonio couldn't hear.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed. "Where are you anyways?" He asked curiously. Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate curls.

"I've been out in the woods looking for Lovi. He ran off earlier and I can't find him," he answered a he Drew closer to the house, the backdoor becoming visible to him.

"Umm, Toni, Lovino is here," Francis said with confusion. Antonio's eyes went wide at his friend's words and he felt like someone had taken the bricks off his chest.

"Put him on the phone!" Antonio said with a bit of joy. Thank God his Lovi wasn't hurt or any of the other things he had imagined.

"What?" Lovino's voice came through the phone filling Antonio with relief and bliss.

"Oh, Lovi! Thank God you're alright. I was so worried about you. Where were you? How did you get home? Are you okay?" Antonio interrogated.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine now get your ass back here, I have to show you something," the Italian demanded before hanging up. Antonio stood there for a second a bit confused and a little curious.

"He has to show me something?"


End file.
